Halloween Party at Kazama's
by Naa-san
Summary: Quand notre petite bande d'artistes débarque chez les Kazama pour fêter Halloween, ça peut très vite dégénérer ! ONE-SHOT


_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Voici un tout nouveau OS basé sur un thème vu et revu mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie évidemment ma merveilleuse Bêta, Eiko-nee, pour ses si bons conseils et son oeil de lynx. C'est grâce à elle que ce texte est publiable. Bonne lecture à vous tous !

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers et les personnages de _Kirarin Revolution_ appartiennent à la mangaka An Nakahara.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Halloween Party at Kazama's<strong>

* * *

><p>- <strong>Pour la dixième fois, Kota, c'est non !<strong> s'écria soudainement un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais.

- **Mais euh !** s'indigna alors un petit garçon aux grands yeux noisette. **Grand frère… pourquoi ?!** quémanda-t-il, tapant du pied rageusement.

Excédé, Hiroto Kazama – ledit grand-frère – souffla de mauvaise grâce, posant brutalement le couvert sur la table à manger.

- **Je ne vais pas me répéter indéfiniment. Il est inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Pas de fête d'Halloween !** cria-t-il à bout de patience. **Je ne tiens pas à faire sauter la baraque. Manquerait plus que ça…** bougonna-t-il ensuite, s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

- **Pff ! C'est pas juste,** déclara le petit Kota, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Notre petit bonhomme profondément déçu de l'attitude de son grand-frère, s'en retourna donc dans sa chambre trainant des pieds.

Il planifiait cette fête depuis des semaines, comment Hiroto avait-il pu lui faire un coup pareil ?! Kota avait tout essayé pour le convaincre mais rien n'avait pu le faire revenir sur sa décision, pas même sa super technique de chien-battu-de-la-mort-qui-tue à laquelle Hiroto ne résistait pas habituellement.

Quelque peu démoralisé, le petit brun sauta à plat ventre sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans les couvertures. La couche était défaite. Il était dix-neuf heures et Kota savait pertinemment qu'Hiroto détestait ça. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce désordre qu'il avait essuyé un refus catégorique de la part de son frère… Un sourire éclaira soudainement la mine dépitée du troisième fils Kazama. Il sauta du lit et se précipita dans la salle de séjour.

- **Nee, Hiroto ? Et si je promets de bien ranger ma chambre et de faire mon lit tous les jours…** proposa-t-il, le visage radieux.

Seulement, Hiroto ne l'écoutait pas trop occupé à accueillir une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- **Oh ?! Kilari !** s'écria d'un seul coup Kota, d'autant plus enthousiaste.

Il fonça sur cette dernière, trop heureux de la revoir.

Kilari – une jeune fille de quinze ans et accessoirement amie d'Hiroto – s'accroupie à hauteur du petit garçon afin de le serrer affectueusement dans ses bras. Elle rigola.

- **Kota ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir.**

- **Moi aussi, Kilari !** lui confia-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- **Pff !** broncha quelqu'un.

- **Hey ! Grand-frère, ne sois pas jaloux voyons,** lâcha Kota en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Hiroto piqua un fard tandis que Kilari détourna le regard, les joues écarlates.

- **Jaloux ?! N'importe quoi !** s'époumona-t-il brusquement.

- **Si tu pouvais faire moins de bruit, Hiroto… Sora est au lit, je te rappelle,** intervint timidement un autre membre de la famille Kazama. **Tiens ! Bonjour Kilari,** la salua-t-il lorsqu'il l'aperçut sur le pas de la porte.

- **Bonjour Nagumo…** répondit-elle un peu tendue, suite à la remarque de Kota.

- **Bah alors Hiroto, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas entrer ton invitée ?** souligna le dernier arrivé, un sourcil levé.

- **Hein ? Ouais, j'allais y venir. Ça va, ça va,** dit-il accompagné de grands gestes. **Entre !**

Kilari lui sourit tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle.

- **Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?** enchaina l'aîné de la fratrie quand soudainement un son strident s'égosilla à travers tout l'appartement. **Merde ! La cocotte minute !** s'alarma-t-il tout d'un coup.

Il accourra jusqu'à la cuisine où il retira du feu le plat qu'il était jadis en train de préparer.

- **Hum… Hiroto, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?** demanda timidement Kilari.

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette question.

- **Toi,** dit-il, s'adressant à son amie. **Ne-touche-à-rien,** lui ordonna-t-il gravement.

- **Moh ! Si c'est comme ça, je ne te proposerai plus mon aide ! Na !** déclara-t-elle, boudeuse, en lui tirant la langue.

- **On est d'accord alors. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir l'aide d'une gloutonne baveuse provoquant partout où elle passe un raz de marée de catastrophes !** annonça-t-il ironique, un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse, Kilari lui tourna le dos, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Cela se terminait toujours ainsi, Hiroto adorant la provoquer.

- **Nee, Nagumo ! Tu crois qu'ils se disputeront toujours quand ils seront mariés ?** demanda Kota à voix basse à son deuxième grand-frère.

Les garçons observaient les deux adolescents se « quereller » depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. Nagumo sourit à son interlocuteur.

- **Qui sait ?** lui chuchota-t-il.

Kota rigola doucement.

- **Hey Kilari ! Pourquoi Na-san n'est pas avec toi ?** intervint-il d'un seul coup.

- **Oh… Il est parti aux sources d'eau chaude de Nachikatsuura pendant quelques jours avec Na-yan, son petit-frère,** répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- **Quel dommage ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir jouer avec lui…**

Na-san était le petit chat de Kilari. Son animal de compagnie ? C'était peu dire. Na-san était qualifié par sa maitresse de super-chat. Il savait tout faire et maternait énormément la jeune fille qui, sans lui, se sentait un peu perdue.

- **Et si tu restais manger avec nous, Kilari ?** demanda Hiroto afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

- **Oh oui ! Reste, Kilari ! S'il te plait !** la pria Kota.

- **Euh…** fit-elle mine de réfléchir. **Avec plaisir !** s'emballa-t-elle, toute rayonnante.

- **Merde… Quelle idée de l'avoir invité. Je n'en aurais jamais assez avec elle à table,** se dit tout bas Hiroto, le regard implorant vers sa cocotte minute.

[…]

- **Et c'est comme ça que j'ai marqué le but qui a fait gagner mon équipe !**

- **Wahou ! Tu as l'air très fort Kota !** déclara Kilari, impressionnée par les prouesses du petit garçon.

Après mûre réflexion, la jeune fille se dit qu'avec un grand frère tel qu'Hiroto – qui savait tout faire – ses cadets ne pouvaient être qu'aussi exceptionnels.

- **Hey Kota, ce ne serait pas l'heure de ton dessin-animé préféré ?** demanda Nagumo d'un ton neutre, en regardant sa montre.

- **Huh ?! Mais oui, c'est vrai !** s'étonna l'intéressé. **Vite ! La télécommande !**

- **Ohé ! On n'a pas fini de manger !** rappela Hiroto d'un ton sévère.

- **Mais… S'teuplait Grand-frère !** le supplia Kota.

Un silence s'en suivit. Hiroto essaya tant bien que mal de résister mais à quoi bon ? Kota était toujours plus fort à ce jeu…

- **Rah ! C'est d'accord…** céda-t-il bien malgré lui.

Kilari souriait. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vu Hiroto dans une telle posture. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une autre de ses facettes cachées. Et cette idée lui plaisait.

« **Aujourd'hui nous avons le privilège de vous présenter l'épisode spécial Halloween de Gyoking !** »

- **Yes ! Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu !** hurla de plaisir le plus bavard des frères Kazama.

- **Halloween…** répéta Kilari, l'air rêveur. **C'est vrai que c'est bientôt ! Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas une fête tous ensemble ? Ce serait marrant, non ? Avec plein de bonbons partout et des gâteaux, des beignets, des crêpes à base de citrouille à perte de vue !** proposa-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- **Nan… Pitié… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?** se plaignit Hiroto, enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.

- **« Toi aussi » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** le questionna la jeune fille.

Hiroto n'eut guère besoin de s'expliquer… Kota le devança.

- **Han ! Kilari, c'est une trop bonne idée !** s'exclama le petit brun.** Je voulais déjà en faire une mais, Hiroto ne veut pas… J'avais pensé à mettre des toiles d'araignées partout et des ballons et des pétards et tout plein de trucs qui font peur !**

- **Oui ! Ce serait parfait !** s'enquit Kilari, toute fébrile. **Huh ?! Comment ça, « Hiroto ne veut pas » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!** demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers l'intéressé.

- **Hey ! Ne me regarde comme ça, s'il te plait…** la pria-t-il, les sourcils froncés. **Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver la baraque dans un sale état. Tu ne les connais pas,** termina-t-il d'un ton grave.

- **Mais…**

- **Grand-frère ! Je t'en pris. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ? On passerait, tous, un très bon moment. Hein, les gars ?**

- **Kota a raison. On fera attention, Hiroto.**

- **Oh nan… Nagumo ! Tu es de leur côté ?**

On lui assénait le coup de grâce.

- **Je ne suis du côté de personne. Mais, j'ai très envie de m'amuser. Et ne t'inquiète pas. On t'aidera à ranger et à faire le nécessaire après la fête si c'est ça qui te gêne.**

Hiroto se sentait désarmé.

- **En plus, il y aura Kilari !** ajouta joyeusement Kota.

- **Euh… Oui, bien-sûr !** confirma cette dernière, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans.

- **Et alors ?! Comme si j'avais besoin d'une gloutonne pareille à cette fête… Je m'en passerai bien volontiers d'ailleurs ! Elle liquidera tout en un clin d'œil. Je vous préviens, je ne cuisinerai pas l'équivalent d'un repas pour cent personnes.**

Kilari gonfla les joues de mécontentement. Comment osait-il la traiter de la sorte ?

- **Bah, voyons Hiroto… On sait tous que ça te fait plaisir tout ça ! Puisque tu es am-mhhhh !**

Hiroto, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, avait fondu sur son casse-pied de petit-frère aussi vite que s'il avait été piqué par un porc-épic. Kota aurait pu proférer des immondices à son sujet s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté à tant… Il devenait impossible, ce gamin !

L'aîné de la famille comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'accepter cette stupide fête d'Halloween.

[…]

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus. Hiroto ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait entendue tinter durant la journée mais quand il regardait la masse d'enfants – filles comme garçons – se tasser dans l'appartement, il pensait à un nombre bien élevé – trop élevé à son goût. Il crut bien que, de toute son existence, jamais sa maison n'avait été aussi peuplée. Mais l'important était que ses frères s'amusent et qu'il veille bien à la sécurité de tout ce petit monde.

Ce fut déguisé en Frankenstein qu'Hiroto alla ouvrir la porte.

- **Bonsoir et bienvenue en Enfer…** annonça-t-il d'un ton morne aux visiteurs.

Hiroto se pensa au paroxysme du ridicule. Non seulement, il avait accepté de porter ce costume mais on lui avait imposé d'accueillir tous les invités avec ce slogan des plus démodé.

- **Tu es très élégant ce soir, Hiroto,** commenta une voix masculine.

Ce dernier, ayant baissé la tête par dépit lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, n'avait pas encore vu le visage des nouveaux arrivants. Chose à laquelle il remédia à la seconde où il reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami.

- **Surprise !** chantèrent en chœur une demi-douzaine d'adolescents déguisés.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?!**

-** On s'est dit qu'on n'allait pas te laisser tout seul parmi une bande de zouaves assoiffés et complètement déchainés dont l'âge ne dépasse pas dix piges,** expliqua Ayomi, un des proches amis d'Hiroto. **Et puis… les filles voulaient t'aider à ranger. Tu en as de la chance !** continua-t-il, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme était abasourdi.

- **Cesse de faire cette tête et laisse-nous entrer, Kazama !** intervint Noëlle au bout d'un moment. **On ne va pas rester planté là toute la soirée.**

Alors que ses amis s'émerveillaient de la décoration de la pièce principale, Hiroto**,** qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, stoppa son élan lorsqu'il entendit de longues plaintes d'essoufflement au dehors. Intrigué, il sortit dans le couloir pour y trouver une jeune fille affalée sur un balai customisé de fausses toiles d'araignées. Reconnaissant facilement cette silhouette malgré tous les artifices qu'il pouvait y voir, il sourit.

- **Bah alors ?! Remets-toi, Kilari !**

- **Ah ! Je-suis-désolée-de-mon-retard ! Je-t'avais-promis-d'aider-mais-Mamie-chan-a-fait-un-malaise-cette-après-midi-et-j'ai-du-rester-auprès-d'elle,** s'excusa-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée par sa respiration saccadée.

- **Hein ?! Mais… Comment elle va ?** demanda-t-il aussitôt. **Tu aurais pu rester chez toi, dans ce cas… Ce n'était pas la peine de venir. Ta grand-mère a certainement plus besoin de toi que moi, ici, Idiote !** la réprimanda-t-il.

Kilari, ayant repris son souffle, releva la tête afin d'adresser un sourire sincère à son ami.

- **Elle va mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et au pire, Papa est là ce soir.**

Hiroto manqua, à son tour, d'air.

Kilari était éblouissante. Elle n'avait guère opté pour l'horreur comme la plupart des personnes qu'il avait vu défiler tout au long de la journée. Elle était sexy. Une sorcière affreusement désirable… Les faux-cils accentuant son regard si pur, le rouge sur ses lèvres soulignant sa bouche parfaitement dessinée, sa robe courte dévoilant ses longues et fines jambes bariolées de bas-résilles et ses épaules dénudées l'attiraient comme jamais.

- **Très réussi ton costume !** lui dit-elle, après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas.

- **Arf… Une idée de Kota…** expliqua-t-il, haussant les épaules. **Le tien… Le tien n'est pas mal non plus,** ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

- **Merci…** lui adressa-t-elle sur le même ton, le rose aux joues.

- **Na ! Na ! Na ! Naaaa… Na-na.**

Le charme fut rompu par l'entrée en scène du compagnon à quatre pattes de Kilari. Lui aussi s'était pris au jeu. Il avait opté pour un déguisement de chauve-souris.

- **Oh ! Salut Na-san ! Comment vas-tu ? Eh ! Ton déguisement te va à ravir !**

- **N'est-ce pas ? C'est lui-même qui l'a cousu, juste après son retour de vacances. Tu sais… à Nachikatsuura.**

- **Ah oui ! Et alors, les sources chaudes, c'était comment ?**

Le petit chat raconta alors brièvement son séjour dans la région de Wakayama.

- **Hiroto ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu es dehors,** l'interpella Seiji.

- **Kilari vient d'arriver !**

- **Eh bien ! Kilari, quelle tenue ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous preniez votre temps…** déclara le blond sur le ton de la confidence lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

- **Quoi ?! Raconte pas n'importe quoi,** s'exclama Hiroto.

- **Huh ?! Seiji ! C'est pas drôle !** s'écria à son tour Kilari.

Le spectacle était des plus comiques : l'un faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras tandis que l'autre fermait les yeux, secouant la tête de gêne, les poings serrés.

- **Vous êtes à mourir de rire,** leur dit-il tout sourire.

Ils stoppèrent leur petit manège et entrèrent dans la demeure des Kazama, plus gênés encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- **Les autres sont dans la cuisine,** expliqua Seiji à Hiroto qui avait l'air de chercher du regard ses amis.

- **Hum.**

- **Ohé ! Kilari !** appela une voix surexcitée à travers la foule d'enfants.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit diable se précipita vers l'interpellée.

- **Kota !**

- **Na !**

- **Na-san ?!**

Le petit garçon, tellement heureux de revoir l'animal, poussa un cri de joie. Il le serra dans ses bras et, sans plus de cérémonie, l'emmena jouer avec ses copains. Un soupçon de tristesse passa sur le visage de Kilari. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'on lui enlèverait Na-san aussi rapidement…

- **Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils te le rendront bien vite,** la rassura Seiji, posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle lui sourit en réponse à son attention.

- **Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!** tonitrua soudainement Hiroto.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent surpris. Que se passait-il encore ?!

- **Hiroto ?! Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Kilari, arrivée à la cuisine.

Mais, la réponse trônait sous ses yeux. Une bouteille de Saké quasiment vide accompagnée de quelques shooter étaient disposés sur la table. Et l'assemblée présente dans la cuisine depuis quelques temps déjà, riait aux éclats des paroles d'Hiroto.

- **Ola ! Détends-toi Kazama. On ne fait rien de mal… Allez juste un verre !** proposa Ayomi, prêt à remplir un énième shooter.

- **Je croyais que vous étiez venus m'aider mais au final, vous allez me donner encore plus de travail que tous ces gosses !** grogna Hiroto, prenant l'initiative de ranger le reste de Saké.

- **Si on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser… Juste un petit coup. Ça ne va pas te tuer mon pote !**

- **Ah ! Kilari ! Te voilà enfin !** s'exclama tout à coup Hikaru.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour courir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années or cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elles s'étaient quittées.

- **Hikaru… Tu devrais t'asseoir,** conseilla Kilari complètement démunie. **Tu as bu combien de verres ?**

- **Hein ?! Mais je vais très bien voyons !** éluda-t-elle. **D'ailleurs, ça me donne envie de bouger tout ça ! Allez viens ! On va danser avec les petits !**

Kilari se fit emmenée de force par sa furie de meilleure amie, en jetant un regard implorant vers Seiji et Hiroto. Cobénie et Noëlle les suivirent rapidement. Il ne resta donc plus que les trois garçons dans la cuisine.

- **Eh bah… la petite Kilari… qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy ce soir !** fit remarquer Ayomi d'un ton enjôleur. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hiroto ?** lui demanda-t-il, lançant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme piqua un fard.

- **Pff ! Elle n'est pas si sexy que ça…**

- **Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Regarde-moi ces courbes... je la trouvais déjà jolie mais là... c'est autre chose !**

- **La ferme Kurodi !** s'énerva tout à coup Hiroto.

- **Ai-je touché le point sensible ?** le questionna son ami, l'air amusé.

Le jeune Kazama se retrouva coincé. Il envoya un regard à Seiji afin qu'il l'aide mais son meilleur ami lui sourit pour toute réponse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Il sortit à nouveau la bouteille de Saké ainsi qu'une autre que ses parents gardaient sous réserve.

- **Je prends ça pour un oui,** annonça Ayomi après qu'Hiroto ait bu cul sec son premier verre.

[…]

- **Et voilà ! C'était le dernier,** annonça Kilari à Hiroto.

Les enfants avaient fini par déserter l'appartement. Il était vingt-et-une heures et quart et pour nos adolescents, la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

- **Ouais. Merci, Kilari ! Bon, maintenant au lit !** dit-il à ses frères.

- **Mais, Hiroto… je ne suis pas fatigué !** s'exclama Kota. **Est-ce qu'on peut regarder un film ? Allez, s'il te plait ! C'est Halloween !**

- **Non, Kota. Tu vas aller te coucher. C'est l'heure !** répliqua-t-il sur un ton sans appels.

- **Pff ! 'Pas juste !** bougonna le petit diable, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Nagumo le suivit et très vite, ils furent couchés. Fatigués d'une telle journée, ils ne firent pas attendre bien longtemps Morphée.

- **Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** demanda joyeusement Hikaru.

Kilari se raidit à ces mots. Sa meilleure amie était toujours autant sous l'influence de l'alcool et pour cause, elle avait remarqué qu'une deuxième bouteille de Saké avait été sortie. Hikaru avait donc dû en reprendre un, ou plusieurs qui sait, verres derrière son dos. Elle prit note, pour la prochaine fois, qu'elle surveillerait de près son amie car cette dernière ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Kilari ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine mais, elle aurait parié qu'Hiroto aussi en avait bu après qu'elle fût partie. Difficile de croire le contraire alors que les oreilles du brun amorçaient une jolie teinte rosée depuis un petit moment.

- **Et si on organisait une épreuve de courage ?** proposa Ayomi qui était à la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main.

- **Hum…** réfléchit exagérément Hikaru. **Pourquoi pas ?!** lança-t-elle ensuite, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Kurodi ?** adressa Noëlle sur un ton de défi.

- **Je vois qu'on a des volontaires,** déclara ce dernier, un petit sourire aux lèvres. **Je propose qu'on aille tous au cimetière du coin et qu'on en ramène la preuve. Photos. Couronne de fleurs. Plaque funéraire. Bref, ce que l'on peut trouver dans un cimetière de transportable. On fera des équipes de deux ou trois et… chaque groupes partira à un temps donné afin d'éviter tout croisement. Ce sera plus marrant comme ça. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

- **C'est quand tu veux !** annonça Noëlle, le poing levé.

- **On choisit nos coéquipiers ?** demanda Cobénie à Ayomi.

- **Non. On va procéder à un tirage au sort,** lui répondit-il une drôle de lueur brillant dans ses yeux. **Hiroto ! Passe-moi du papier, s'teplait.**

Ce dernier s'exécuta et ramena de quoi écrire. Chacun inscrit donc son nom sur un morceau de papier avant de le plier en quatre et de le déposer au creux du chapeau de pirate d'Ayomi.

-** La tradition veut que la personne cadette du groupe dépouille mais…**

Suspendant sa phrase un instant, le jeune Kurodi jeta un regard en biais à Hikaru.

- **Mais, la notre n'en est certainement pas capable ce soir,** acheva-t-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. **Kilari ! C'est à toi que va revenir la lourde tâche de départager les équipes – il nous faut une main innocente et tu es la seule qui puisse convenir,** expliqua-t-il.

Kilari s'était bien gardée d'intervenir depuis qu'Ayomi avait évoqué les mots « balade nocturne » et « cimetière » dans une même phrase. Elle avait cependant suivi le groupe lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle serait la seule à contredire cette idée loufoque et… dangereuse. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Aussi prit-elle sur elle et… tendit une main tremblante vers le chapeau de son ami.

Une écriture fine et penchée trônait sur le premier morceau de papier qu'elle tira. Elle en piocha aussitôt un autre afin de constituer la première équipe. Un petit soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle lit sur la seconde feuille le nom de sa meilleure amie. Hikaru serait en sécurité avec lui. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de son sort.

- **Seiji – Hikaru,** annonça-t-elle.

- **Parfait ! Vous partirez en premier,** continua Ayomi.

Hikaru adressa un sourire béat à Seiji qui le lui rendit de façon plus soft. Un échange qui n'échappa guère à l'œil de lynx de Kurodi.

- **Je vois que ça en fait des heureux,** commenta-t-il, adressant un clin d'œil au blondinet.

- **Effectivement, rien ne t'échappe mon cher Ayomi,** déclara Seiji sur un ton horriblement calme. **Mais, tu devrais t'abstenir de tout commentaire.**

Puis, il s'approcha de manière à ce que lui seul entende la suite.

- **Tu l'as fait boire et crois-moi, la prochaine fois que tu l'incites à ce genre de pratiques, tu le regretteras.**

Le ton glacial et lourd de sous-entendus qu'employa Seiji suffit à taire tout autre réplique taquine d'Ayomi. Le blond n'y paraissait pas comme ça, mais il pouvait se révéler réellement effrayant par moment.

Pendant ce temps, Kilari avait pioché deux autres papiers et quels papiers ! Elle avait fortement dégluti lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle participerait à cette expédition avec… Hiroto.

- **Bon Kilari, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** la pressa Noëlle.

- **Euh… Oui. Oui, j'y viens,** répondit la brunette d'un ton hésitant. **Noëlle, tu seras avec Cobénie et… Ayomi.**

- **Ok. Je m'en contenterai… Mais, je ne suis pas si mal placée que ça, en fait !** réalisa-t-elle par la suite.

- **Attends !** intervint soudainement Hiroto. **Ça veut dire que…**

- **Mon pauvre Kazama, j'ai bien peur que oui…** répondit Noëlle à sa question muette. **Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Tomber sur cette étourdie… c'est… Ça va être l'Enfer. Je doute que vous arriviez jusqu'au cimetière, déjà !** rigola-t-elle.

Les joues de Kilari se gonflèrent suite à la provocation de la jeune fille au caractère plus qu'affirmé.

- **Ohé ! Je vous interdit de vous moquez de moi ! Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable !** s'énerva-t-elle.

- **Je ne vois absolument rien dans ma boule cristal… Uniquement un épais brouillard. Vos mauvaises ondes parasitent mes prédictions !** déclara Cobénie, les sourcils froncés.

- **Pas besoin de ça, Cobénie ! Il ne va rien nous arriver,** lui assura son amie.

- **Mais Noëlle, je sais très bien que c'est mauvais signe…**

- **Les filles, ne vous battez pas pour moi… Vous aurez chacune un de mes bras protecteurs. Pas la peine de vous –**

- **Oh la ferme, Kurodi !** le coupa Noëlle.

Hikaru ne s'empêcha guère de rire de la situation. Ayomi venait tout simplement de se faire royalement humilier par une fille. Son égo devait mal le supporter…

- **Toi ! Au lieu de te fendre la pipe, tu ferais mieux de commencer à partir avec ton copain.**

Le ton sec qu'employa Ayomi fut loin de plaire à Seiji qui lui adressa un regard noir.

- **Tu viens, Hikaru ? On a un cimetière qui nous attend.**

L'intéressée sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle adressa, de nouveau, un sourire béat au blondinet qui l'attendait, un appareil photo à la main.

Après le départ du premier duo, l'attente se fit rude. Personne n'osait briser la glace. Cobénie essayait toujours d'établir une connexion avec les esprits. Kilari s'était assise sur un fauteuil et arborait un regard vide d'expression. Noëlle, ne tenant plus en place, effectuait quelques étirements. Ayomi avait rallumé une clope et s'offrait le droit de joliment mater le fessier bien dessiné de la sportive du groupe. Quant à Hiroto, il s'était réfugié dans la boisson… Certains flippaient à l'idée de partir à l'aventure dans ce genre de contexte, d'autres, au contraire, n'attendaient qu'une chose : leur heure de départ.

- **Bon ! Quand est-ce qu'on y va, nous ?** demanda Noëlle à l'organisateur de l'épreuve.

Elle s'était relevée avec la grâce d'un cygne… Il n'y avait pas à dire : selon Ayomi, si Noëlle daignait un tant soit peu faire attention à sa féminité et à sa façon de parler, elle aurait de nombreux garçons à ses pieds. Le jeune goujat essayait d'imaginer les courbes de la jolie brune… Il humecta ses lèvres à cette image.

- **Au lieu de rêver à je-ne-sais-qui, Kurodi, tu pourrais me répondre !** s'énerva la jeune fille.

Esquissant un sourire, Ayomi lui répondit :

- **Bientôt, ma chère Noëlle. Ne t'en fais pas !**

- **Garde tes répliques de loveur pour d'autres,** rétorqua-t-elle, une moue ironique sur le visage.

- **Mon pauvre, Ayomi… Ce n'est pas ton jour…** intervint Hiroto, le regard faussement compatissant.

- **Toi, tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! Sinon, je révèle à tu-sais-qui tes pensées bien loin de l'idée que défend le catholicisme !**

Le possesseur des lieux faillit s'étouffer avec le Saké qui restait dans son verre. Il fut pris d'une méchante toux qui alerta Kilari.

- **Hiroto ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de boire…** dit-elle gravement.

- **T'inquiète ! Ce n'est rien,** rétorqua le brun d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Ayomi afficha un sourire entendu en regardant les deux adolescents se chercher autant. Kilari ne répondit rien à Hiroto mais son faciès en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, notre petite brunette était loin d'être rassurée devant l'attitude de son ami. Cobénie détourna un instant le regard de sa boule de cristal pour le diriger vers la petite bande. Elle était si fière d'eux… Bien que leurs différences pouvaient se compter par milliers, ils étaient si proches… Même si elle était parfois irritée à cause de ses amis, elle les aimait, c'était incontestable.

**_« L'amitié fait le tour du monde et nous convie tous à nous réveiller pour la vie heureuse. »_**

**_Epicure_**

L'horloge annonça le départ du deuxième groupe. Ayomi, Noëlle et Cobénie s'en allèrent alors vers le cimetière.

- **S'il faut escalader une barrière, je suis votre homme !** s'écria Noëlle.

- **Si tu veux ma Belle,** lui répondit le brun d'un ton détaché. **À vingt-deux heures tapantes, vous pourrez partir,** s'adressa-t-il ensuite au couple restant.

- **Oui, oui...** s'enquit Kilari quelque peu tendue à l'idée d'affronter la brume épaisse qu'elle aperçut dehors.

La porte refermée, Hiroto s'en retourna vers la table basse où son verre avait été délaissé quelques instants. Après avoir pris soin de le finir, il entreprit de le remplir à nouveau... Mais Kilari, qui le surveillait d'un œil, s'empara de la bouteille avant lui.

- **Ça suffit Hiroto !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça...**

Les oreilles davantage écarlates qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant, Hiroto manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer lorsque son regard tomba sur le joli décolleté qu'arborait la jeune fille. Seigneur, était-elle seulement consciente de ce qu'elle portait ? pensa-t-il. Notre brunette le voyant à nouveau toussoter, choisit de ranger elle-même cette bouteille pour le bien de tous.

[…]

- **C'est l'heure,** annonça Hiroto d'un ton absent lorsqu'il entendit teinter au loin le carillon de l'église du quartier.

- **Allons-y alors...** répliqua Kilari sur un ton faussement enjoué.

- **Euh... Tu ne vas pas sortir... dans cette tenue, hein ?**

- **Huh ? Ben… pourquoi ?** s'étonna la jeune Tsukishima.

- **Tu sais qu'on est en automne et qu'il fait nuit ? Regarde-toi ! Tu veux tomber malade peut-être ? Rah, il faut tout te dire, P'tite tête !** lui adressa-t-il tout en appliquant une pichenette sur son front.

- **J'avais oublié,** s'excusa-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

- **Hn... Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un truc,** dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après quelques minutes, le brun revint et lui tendit un de ses sweet-shirts. Kilari, le rose aux joues, bafouilla un merci avant de l'enfiler. Elle ne put ignorer l'odeur si agréable qui l'entoura alors. Laissant les petits frères d'Hiroto aux bons soins de Na-san, les deux amis quittèrent l'appartement.

[…]

Nos deux protagonistes avançaient silencieusement dans le brouillard. L'air était glacial, la brume aussi épaisse que tout à l'heure, si ce n'était plus. Par moment, ils pouvaient distinguer les hululements de chouettes sorties chasser. De temps à autres, des battements d'ailes venaient même les frôler. Ce qui avait le don d'effrayer Kilari davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une ambiance lugubre régnait ce soir-là. Et quand l'immense portail du cimetière se dressa devant eux, cela leur fit froid dans le dos.

- **Nee, Hiroto... Tu… Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?** lui chuchota la brunette, terrifiée.

- **On ne va pas se dégonfler maintenant, Kilari. Hors de question que je passe pour une poule mouillée auprès d'Ayomi !** répondit le brun déterminé. **Allez, courage !** reprit-il sur une note plus douce, tendant une main à notre héroïne.

Cette dernière la saisit timidement, sentant ses joues rosir devant le geste de son ami. Puis, elle lui emboita le pas après qu'il eut ouvert la grille monumentale. Nos deux compères, main dans la main, avancèrent d'un pas mal assuré sur un chemin des plus sinueux et boueux. Hiroto accéléra la cadence. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit et bizarrement, il avait la drôle de sensation qu'on les observait depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés ces lieux. Aussi, il voulait faire vite et ce fut en s'arrêtant sur une tombe des plus banales qu'il demanda à Kilari :

- **Place-toi à côté de la pierre tombale. On va régler ça au plus vite.**

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête pour toute réponse et s'exécuta. Elle fit abstraction tant bien que mal de l'univers inquiétant qui les entourait et offrit un léger sourire à l'objectif. Revenant vers son coéquipier afin d'échanger les rôles, elle sentit une vague de froid la saisir d'un seul coup. Son corps se raidit et elle suffoqua lorsqu'elle aperçutune masse difforme et blanchâtre la dépasser puis se perdre dans le brouillard.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?** demanda le garçon brun, interloqué.

A la fois déroutée et terrorisée, elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Pourquoi diable Hiroto n'avait-il pas vu ce qu'elle avait pourtant si bien perçu ? Ou alors, était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Mais à peine eut-elle cette pensée que le spectre revint flotter autour d'elle. L'émotion à son comble, Kilari s'effondra. Les mains sur ses tempes et les yeux fermés, elle commença à sangloter. Même la caresse bienveillante qu'Hiroto effectua le long de ses cheveux n'eut guère d'effet pour la calmer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Kilari s'était soudainement arrêtée sur son chemin, le souffle coupé et la mine terrorisée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il savait qu'elle était un tantinet froussarde mais, depuis le début de leur expédition, elle s'était montrée plutôt courageuse. Pourquoi faiblir maintenant ? Essayant de cerner ce qui avait pu la mettre dans de tels états, il avait jeté un œil aux alentours, sans succès. Outre la désagréable sensation qu'ils étaient toujours épiés, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu tant effrayer son amie.

- **Kilari ?** se risqua-t-il à l'appeler, décontenancé.

Les larmes ne cessant de couler, elle s'agrippa alors à la veste d'Hiroto.

- **J'ai peur...** finit-elle par avouer à demi-mots, la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

Elle serra davantage le tissu dans ses poings comme pour signifier au jeune homme de l'emmener loin d'ici. Le garçon aux yeux vermeils caressa encore une fois la chevelure de la jeune fille, tentant de la rassurer avant de s'approcher plus encore et de lui glisser à l'oreille :

- **Chut... Kilari... Regarde-moi s'il te plait.**

Les pleurs redoublant presque à l'idée d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et retomber nez à nez avec cet esprit frappeur, elle colla son front sur le torse de son ami. A court d'idées, il se dégagea et leva le joli menton de sa camarade à une certaine hauteur. Puis, comme une dernière supplication, il souffla sur son visage les mots « S'il te plait ». Instantanément, la brunette s'exécuta et plongea son regard océan, empli d'une peur sans nom, dans celui de son binôme.

- **Tu peux m'expliquer ?** l'intima-t-il tout en lui souriant gentiment.

Après un silence pesant, ce fut avec les joues rouges (de honte ou de gêne ? Peut-être les deux...) qu'elle balbutia tout bas :

- **J'ai cru voir un fantôme...**

À cette explication, Hiroto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- **Idiot !** s'exclama alors Kilari en le tapant sur l'épaule. **'Te moque pas ! C'est la vérité...** continua-t-elle le visage empreint d'angoisse.

- **Pleurnicheuse !** répondit-il cependant d'un ton plus doux en lui tendant un mouchoir.

L'intéressée était en train de sécher ses larmes lorsque le jeune brun la surprit par un doux baiser déposé sur sa tempe.

- **Il n'y a pas de fantôme, Kilari. Et même s'il y en avait... Je te protégerai. Toujours !** lui confia alors Hiroto dans le creux de son oreille.

De douces paroles qui ne manquèrent pas de toucher la demoiselle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine si fort... Jamais il ne lui avait dit de telles choses... En plus de la protection qu'il lui assurait, il lui faisait une promesse... éternelle. Le regard empli de reconnaissance envers le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement, Kilari lui offrit son sourire le plus étincelant. Afin d'éviter un silence pesant, Hiroto se prononça alors :

- **Je crois qu'on a assez trainé ici, Kilari. Tu viens ?**

Cette dernière opina du chef et suivit son ami vers la sortie de cet endroit sordide. La soirée se prolongea sans autres encombres puisque notre héroïne ne croisa plus cette mystérieuse masse flottante. Et Hiroto perça même à jour celui qui les suivait depuis l'entrée du cimetière... qui n'était autre qu'un simple chat noir. Quand ils retournèrent à l'appartement des Kazama, ils découvrirent leurs amis tous endormis dans les différents canapés du salon. Les deux coéquipiers restants se regardèrent incrédules puis les imitèrent rapidement.

Ce fut une bien drôle de soirée, quand même...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de reviewer ;) Il s'agit de notre carburant à nous, auteurs de fan-fictions !<br>Des bisous et Joyeux Halloween !  
><span>Naa-san.<span>


End file.
